


The Princess and Her Knight

by thorjihyo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fantasy AU, Twicecatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorjihyo/pseuds/thorjihyo
Summary: A Dami/Lee Yoobin x Chou Tzuyu fantasy AU where Dami is Princess Tzuyu's personal knight





	The Princess and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> A short prompt inspired by and dedicated to @/httpdeukae/Cathy

"My Princess," Ser Yoobin kneels in front of the princess as she strolls the halls of the palace. "I'm here to protect you wherever you aspire to go." 

Princess Tzuyu crosses her arms as she looks down at Yoobin. The knight feels the gaze and slowly lifts her head up to look for Tzuyu's response with which she doesn't get any. 

"Is there a problem, Your Highness?" The princess sighs, turning her back on Yoobin. "I thought we agreed you don't have to be formal when there's only the two of us?" Tzuyu huffs, still crossing her arms with a pout on her face. "Not talking to you!" 

Yoobin chuckles before standing up fully and brushing off any dust on her knees. Swiping her head to the side, she drops all manners of being a proper knight and uses her role as the princess' confidante. 

"Awww is Her Highness upset over her knight?" Yoobin jokes as she makes her way to Tzuyu's figure. The princess remains standing, momentarily glancing behind her to check if Yoobin is coming up with something. 

And she was right. 

"Come on," Yoobin turns her around, a gentle grip on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? I just can't be informal to you right at the start. It's my duty to address you as such." Yoobin swipes a strand of hair away from Tzuyu's pouty face, tucking it behind her ear. 

"I'm sorry, okay?" Yoobin repeats and holds one of Tzuyu's hand, pulling it close to her lips to place a gentle peck on it. Tzuyu grumbles a little at this but it will only take a few more of this before she finally breaks face. 

"Are you still gonna address me as a royalty?" she asks her knight. Yoobin laughs at this, eyes crinkling into slits. 

"Of course," she puts a hand on the princess' cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "I will always address you as such." 

"My princess." Yoobin leans forward, capturing Tzuyu's lips for a soft peck. 

And Tzuyu finally smiles. 

\- 

As Tzuyu looks on to a departing Yoobin, riding her horse for an inspection in the nearest town, she can't feel but be a little sad that her knight is gone for a few days. For Yoobin's part, she knows this already, evidence at how Tzuyu looks on from the top of the palace just to see her off. She slows down their pace and turns back around the palace. 

"Ser!" one of her squires calls out. "Did you leave something? I'll go ahead and pick it up!" 

"No, no. Stand down here. I'll be back." 

Tzuyu sees this and gets a little worried as she sees Yoobin approaching once more. 

"My princess!!" Yoobin calls out as the horse stops to a full halt just in front of the castle gates. Tzuyu leans forward to listen. 

"What is it, Ser Yoobin?" Yoobin smiles widely before speaking. 

"Wait for me, okay? I'll be back." 

Tzuyu smiles, feels her heart go a little fuller. "I will. Now go ahead! Our people need you!" 

"As Her Highness commands!" Yoobin is about to go out again when she turns her head to Tzuyu. "While I'm gone, take care for me, princess. You have my heart to take care of too." and then, she is off

Safe to say, Tzuyu’s face hasn’t been that red before.

\- 

It has been some time since her knight was gone. Tzuyu stares into the starry night, longing for those words that Yoobin said to her, hoping and praying that she comes back without any hurt, any pain, or any sickness. She wants her Yoobin back. 

As quick as a star falling from the sky, she feels something cover her vision which obviously surprises her, yet, the firm grip, the familiar feel of the hands made her calm and at peace. 

"Wishing for something, my princess?" Yoobin's gentle voice resounds in Tzuyu's ear and the moment she hears it, she spins around to look at her knight, the same pretty face that she loves staring at while training. 

"You're back!!" Tzuyu grins and hugs her tight, not even caring if the breastplate hurt her a little. "I missed you so much!!" 

Yoobin giggles at this and hugs her with equal comfort. "As I did, my princess," she caresses Tzuyu's hair. "I'm here. I'm at home." She pulls away for a bit to pinch Tzuyu's cheeks with which the princess frowns upon. "I have something for you.” 

From her back, or under her golden cape, Yoobin brings out a bouquet of summer flowers, a match of purple, blue, and yellow ones that blends perfectly. 

"These are beautiful!!" Tzuyu gleefully accepts the flowers, smelling them with a smile. 

Yoobin smiles contentedly as she kneels on one leg. "In the town, it's customary for a person to offer a dance when given a flower," she holds out her hand, "May I have this dance, my princess?" 

-

Through the sound of crickets in the royal garden, they both dance. Tzuyu's hands are on her knight's shoulders, while hers are on the princess' waist. The soft breeze blows and Tzuyu moves closer to feel some warmth. 

"Should we go in?" Yoobin asks. 

"No. Not yet. I wanna stay here a little longer," the princess responds with her forehead on Yoobin's crest by her heart. "I've missed you a lot, Ser Yoobin." 

"As I have, my princess," Yoobin cups Tzuyu's cheek. "But we're together now again." 

Under the moonlit night, Yoobin kisses Tzuyu's lips like she's done a couple of times before. This time, she intends to make it special. 

"I love you, Princess Tzuyu." 

"And I you, my knight," Tzuyu kisses her back, pouring all her love, all her affection for her lover. 

That night, a pact is made between a princess and her knight. Never to be broken, never to be gone.

Another chill wind blows into them and Tzuyu feels the cold even more, moreso with the cold steel of Yoobin's armor. 

"Oh. It’s getting colder," Yoobin mutters as she lets go of her Tzuyu’s embrace. "Come on, princess," she says. "Let's go somewhere warm." 

They walk past every corridor, away from the prying eyes of their parents as they sneaked inside Yoobin's bedroom. It's not uncommon for Tzuyu to do so but as a proper lady that The Queen herself had taught, it's greatly frowned upon. 

And yet, here they are. 

As Yoobin unclasps her armor, Tzuyu can't help but feel her heart beat rapidly inside her ribcage, so fast that she feels at any moment, it can either burst or jump out of her chest. Yoobin has an amazing body - toned arms, toned legs, a chiseled body sculpted by the very Gods themselves. She can't help but stare as Yoobin is left in her tunic, thin enough for Tzuyu to see through. Her cheeks flush and Yoobin doesn't fail to see it. 

"What's the matter princess?" Yoobin smiles, carefully walking towards Tzuyu. "You've seen me change before. What are you blushing about?" 

"N-Nothing! It's just.. the first time I see you.. in that way, Ser Yoobin." 

The knight laughs at the unusual name calling. It's very unTzuyu of her to call her by her rank which only happens in formal gatherings or she's in trouble. 

"Don't worry. Nothing's changed much." she cups Tzuyu's face, thumbing the full cheeks. "I'm still the same knight that you know," and with that, Yoobin pushes her lips forward, capturing Tzuyu's again. Compared to the kisses they shared before, something different is felt by the two women. Probably it's the idea of their privacy, that there's no one to stop them, no one to split them apart. 

Yoobin experiments at first, parting her lips to share open mouthed kisses with her lover, with which Tzuyu mimics. Soon, tongues are involved, slipping and passing through each others' mouths until they both ran out of breath. Tzuyu is the one to pull away first, which gave Yoobin the opportunity to push her kisses even further, traversing down to the princess' neck. Both small and open mouthed ones are given by the knight, enough to make Tzuyu's body shudder, forming goosebumps along her slender arms. 

With one shred of her courage, she manages to suck on Tzuyu's pulse point, hard enough to leave a mark. 

For a second, Yoobin forgets who she’s kissing and she's taken aback only for her suspicions to be thrown out of the window with Tzuyu's words. 

"Own me. I want to be yours."


End file.
